


Marfan Syndrome

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [2]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not ready to tell people yet.</p><p> </p><p>Season 1 Episode 2<br/>Boston Strangler Redux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marfan Syndrome

"Get a hit, I'll buy you dinner."

 

Maura doesn't answer.

 

45 minutes back at Jane's apartment.

(They went back to change.)

 

"I've been thinking about Nate."

"What about him?" replies Maura

"You should say yes."

"Why?" replies Maura

"It will take the focus away from us."

"I don't think it's a good idea," replies Maura

"We're not ready to tell people yet."

"I know...Ok, if you think I should," replies Maura

"Yea, it's just dinner."

 

The next morning.

 

"How'd it go?"

"It was Ok, He left when I said he might have Marfan Syndrome," replies Maura

"Marfan Syndrome, you told this guy he had Marfan Syndrome."

"It's just a coincidence that he actually had it."

"Why did you do that?" replies Jane

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"I just spent the night thinking about you and this guy."

"It was your idea," replies Maura

"I know, it was a bad idea...I'm being unreasonable aren't I."

"So you don't want your girlfriend to go on dates with other people, very unreasonable," replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I so want to kiss you right now."

"We said we wouldn't do that here."

"Who's idea was that?"

"Yours," replies Maura

"Another bad idea."

"No it's good, I like that we have this secret between us."

"Me too...fine I'll just have to imagine I'm kissing you."

 

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Look I brought you a gift."

"Aww, you shouldn't have."

 

Maura opens the suit jacket.

 

"No really, you shouldn't have."

 

Jane smiles.


End file.
